Taking Flight
by dELLAirium
Summary: Ella Martinez arrived home one day to find her normal life ruined. After all she has gone through, will she be able to pull herself together and find the only people that can help her? Bad summary as usual. Please read anyways.
1. Chapter 1

As she lay on the cold, green park bench, she slowly opened her eyes, making it seem like she was still asleep. In her torn jeans, too small shirt, and nearly sole less shoes, she knew she could easily pass as one of the many homeless that made Dupont Circle their temporary home as they moved around trying to find a better life. But just a year ago, she had come here- not to find a place to sleep, but to hand out food to these same people. Mere months ago, she had had a family. Maybe not a conventional one, but still a family. And a home. Her home had moved constantly, to accommodate her sister, who for the same reason that she was now in Dupont Circle, had to move and never stay in the same place. And as she thought of her sister, she knew what she had to do. She would have to find her. Find the amazing Maximum Ride. She and the flock were the only ones who could help her now. Her mother gone and dead, she knew that anyone she received help from that wasn't one of the flock would be in danger. And not know it. Just as she and her mother hadn't known what would happen to them for helping Max. Constant surveillance, that you'd never be able to detect. And then one day, coming home to house that's half destroyed, with blood on the walls, your mom's dead body on the floor, and suddenly, you're in a truck. And when you wake up, you're changed. Never to be the same. No going back, no contacting anyone who isn't like you. Or else they end up in the same situation and the circle continues.

As she stood and faced the fountain in the middle of the park, remembering the trip with her church, she finally accepted that that was her past. Past. And gone. Now she would have to become a new person and accept herself. Like in all those magazines that talked about coming to peace with your body, that she had once done and read with her friends- well, this was different. But that didn't mean she couldn't do it. And as she turned to face the horizon, Ella Martinez vanished. And became Ella Flight, as she spread her wings for the first time and accepted herself. _Ella Flight...._


	2. Chapter 2

As she awoke, Max stayed still to give the impression that she was still asleep, just in case they were being watched, or in a different place then they had fallen asleep. Many years of being on the run had taught her constant vigilance was better than ever relaxing her guard, because that was when they got you. But as she surveyed her surroundings, Max was relieved to find that she was in the same bed, in the same house that she and the flock had been in for the past week. She silently thanked the people who owned the big mountain house and had left it stocked. It was just like the one that the flock had stayed in right before they split up. But this time there would be no splitting up. And for that, she was more thankful than anything. Tomorrow, they would be heading for her mom, Dr. Martinez, and her sister, Ella's house. It had been a year since she had seen them last. She hadn't meant for the time between visits to be so long, but the Voice had sent her on so many missions that there had been no time to relax in D.C., where their newest house was. Ella had liked their new home, it was slightly small, due to the high costs for real estate, but convenient for Mom's practices. And Ella had talked about going to Dupont Circle and feeding the homeless there with her new church. It sounded like life was good there. And now that the flock hadn't been a target for over two weeks, and were finally done saving the world, they could visit, relax, and have a vacation. The flock got up slowly, one-by-one, and had breakfast, that Iggy prepared for them.

"Alright guys, time to go. We're gonna go see Mom." The announcement was met with cheers and smiles. As the flock took off into the air, Max had a moment of premonition. _Something's wrong, _was the only thought racing through her mind. "Guys! Let's double time it! Hurry up!" she shouted as the fear grabbed a hold of her.

"Max? What's wrong?" Gazzy, Nudge and Angel said at once, as a look of confusion crossed each of the flock's faces.

"I don't know. I've just got this feeling..." She trailed off, not wanting them to fear also. And knowing that something was wrong if Max wouldn't fully explain, each of the flock sped up.

When they arrived at the house two hours later, each member of the flock was astonished. Nudge was speechless for one of the few times in her life; Angel had buried her head in Iggy's shoulder, who was silently smoothing her hair with tears in his eyes; Gazzy was choked up but trying to be a trooper, standing in battle position; and Fang was holding a nearly fainted Max in his arms. After a few minutes of laying in his arms, Max felt slightly better and stood up to approach the house. The house's door was long gone, exposing the torn up interior; the shutters that had been carefully painted were hanging at the corners, and looked as if one strong wind would bring them down; the windows had a build up of dust on them and a substance that looked sickeningly like dried blood smeared on a few of them. As she walked closer, her stomach knotted and though she all she wanted was to run away from here and never look back, she knew she had to go in and see what she could find. When she stepped into the doorway, the smell overtook her. _Something's dead in here._ She realized, which only increased her fear of what she would find. As she walked through the house, she took note of the blood stains,and that they seemed to be leading to the family room in the back. _She must have gone to answer the door. Then the assassin would have forced his way in, possibly hitting her and causing the blood stains._ She thought trying to figure out in her mind what had happened. And there on the floor was what must have been the murder weapon. A six-inch knife. But there were more stains leading out the french doors to the backyard. _But...they're so wide..that must mean..they..dragged the..the..body..outside._ She thought cringing at the thought of her mother's dead body. Walking through the already open doors, she walked to the backyard, where in the distance she saw a patch of grass that looked more dead than the rest and was in a rectangular shape. On top, there was a smooth stone. Upon looking closely, she saw V. Martinez inscribed on the stone. And underneath was the locket that her mother always wore. Grasping the golden locket in her hand, she began to weep.

**A/N: This is really sad, I know. But it gives the rest of the story more meaning. And I'm just in a bad mood, so you know, it couldn't be all happy, cheery, max and fang in love and the world's perfect type crap.**

**Ella: Well, you might as well explain. Poor people are probably like "what the heck?! Her bio made her seem all happy and preppy and now she's, like, gone emo!**

**Me: I'm not preppy! Katy and Ashley and Bridget are the preppy ones! And I'm not emo either! Just really ticked.**

**Ella: Emo...**

**Me: FINE!! So, my best friend, I, my boyfriend, and her boyfriend were hanging all day yesterday, and now today her dad put her on house arrest, and said that we're all bad influences on each other and doesn't want her to see any of us! So I'm ticked.**

**Ella: Much better. Now they won't think you're emo... **

**Me: And seeing as we're explaining things, don't you think you should explain why you're here?**

**Ella: Why? It's not like they think _I've_ gone emo...Although I don't want to be here..**

**Me: Ella.**

**Ella: Fine. Whatever. So I was sorta ticked, because Mom was yelling and stuff because she was wayy stressed because we're moving, and I sorta kinda said that all the other Ella's in the world had to have an easier life than me. So, by some cruel twist of fate or something, I ended up with the only other Ella that's got it hard...And boy does she. Three younger brothers and another on the way..that's a lot of babysitting!! And now I have to help her! -glares-**

**Me: -shrugs- Yeah that's pretty much it. But hey, at least you only have to help babysit as long as you're here.**

**Ella: Which would be _how _long?**

**Me: -shrugs- dunno. Fang has been with St. Fang of Boredom-who gave me the original idea of getting you here- forever, and Iggy's been with Bell for awhile so-**

**Ella: Wait a minute! You know where Fang and Iggy are??!! We've been looking for them forever! That's why we had to move!**

**Me: Um...-glances nervously- I think I may have said too much. So, uh, time to go! **

**R&R?? please?**

**-Ella and..Ella..?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: As I said in the A/N for The Secret of Zoiemae, REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW!!! I know that lotsa people have been reading this story, and as of right now, I only have ONE FRICKING REVIEW!!! It makes me sad!!!!!!**

**Ella: You wouldn't believe how sad. You don't want to know how sad. I do. I wish I don't.**

**Me: Exactly!! It's not fair! Sooo many stories get sooo many reviews and I don't even have two!!**

**Ella: She's sorta right..I mean, wouldn't you want a review for your story?**

**Me: Yes, you would, because half of you beg for them!! Now, REVIEW!! Or I shall never update AGAIN!! -glares- Now, onto the chapter! -is cheery-**

**Ella: -backs away- I'm realizing that I may be stuck with a crazy bipolar person. Someone help.**

Chapter Three

I finally knew why Max and the flock loved flying so much! It was amazing! I had never felt anything that came anywhere close to this feeling!As I had started my short journey to the house, flapping had been a chore. I had to think about what I was doing. I had never flown before, because the Whitecoats had been afraid that if I learned to fly, I could escape. Sucks for you all! I got away and I didn't even know how to fly! Idiots. They had left me outside with ten Erasers, thinking that they could keep me in the fenced area. Since I was about four, my mom had had me in martial arts classes though I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. I guess she had done that thinking that the School might come back for me too. Thank you, Mom. That training, in addition to what Jeb taught me in the School, had made me such a good fighter that I was easily able to take out five. Though before escaping, I had never let on that I was anywhere near that good at fighting. And, using the gift that the Whitecoats had given me, I could take out the other five without even coming within ten feet of them. Hopping the fence and running away from the school was no problem. When you're given super-stamina in addition to having been the star of your school's track and cross country teams, running away from a super-top-secret facility is no big. Suddenly I realized that I was near the house. Zeroing on it with my new raptor-vision I saw it, and something that surprised me. Doing a double take, I realized that my first thought had been right. Max and the flock were here! Well, that'll make things a heck of a lot easier for me. Don't even have to start trying to find them, now! As I circled and got closer, I felt a prick. But, it wasn't on my skin, it was..was..in my mind! There was this faint pricking sensation, accompanied by a fuzzy sound, in the back of my mind!! And then I remembered where I had felt this sensation before. Angel. She must be reading my mind. So I thought hard. _Angel, it's me, Ella. I have to land and then I'll be right over. Don't tell anyone about me yet, okay? _

_**Okay. Just hurry, alright? You're needed... **_She thought back to me.

_Alright. I'll be down there, fast._ _I'm needed? Just wait till I'm down there to explain. _I thought back. Knowing that I was needed, I sped up my descent, pushing it to the limit of speed that I could control. What could I be needed for? Something's wrong. I fought to control my consciousness, and breathing. Come on,girl. Don't lose control now. You can't. If you do..well, you know how disastrous the consequences could be.

Angel's POV

As I cried silently into Iggy's shoulder, I did a fast mind-read. I had gotten much better at them recently, and could perform them on command. Feeling the flocks' minds and no others, I was about to pull out of the mind read when I felt a small presence. The person wasn't near us, it seemed to be far away, and it had no intention of hurting us, but for some reason, it felt...familiar. When I unlocked the memories, things such as feelings for Iggy, and love of the color turquoise, I realized who this was. Startled, I let out a small gasp, scaring Iggy, who pulled me off his shoulder, to stare hard at me to tell me to talk. Ignoring him, I concentrated on the mind, right as I heard a specific thought, meant for me, from Ella.

_Angel, it's me, Ella. I have to land and then I'll be right over. Don't tell anyone about me yet, okay?_

_**Okay. Just hurry, alright? You're needed...**_I thought back quickly.

_Alright. I'll be down there, fast. I'm needed? Just wait till i'm down there to explain. _Was her reply. Suddenly, I remembered Iggy, who must be bewildered by my silence. Unable to use my voice as I was so tired and sad, I sent a thought to him.

_**Don't worry, Iggy. Everything's fine. In fact, things are about to get better in just a few moments. And I think you'll like this..**_

_I'll like what?! How are things gonna get better?! Angel?_ He questioned me by thought. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, or break my promise to Ella, I remained silent. _ANGEL!_

_**Iggy, it's nothing. Just wait. I bet you'll know before the rest. Everyone will know in about a minute. Trust me**__._

Iggy's POV

Hiding my discomfort from Angel. I waited warily. I wondered what the surprise could be. After the surprise of seeing the Martinez's house destroyed, I was already upset. I had been looking forward to seeing Ella. Though I told no one, I liked her, and had wanted to see how she felt about me since we would have been staying with them. Now, that opportunity was gone, and she was probably dead or kidnapped...or at the school, I realized with a shudder. But suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like a bird, but too much air was being moved for just a bird's wings. But..all of the flock was on the ground. I could hear each of their breaths, even Max's, who was still in the backyard...So who could this be? It didn't sound like an eraser- it was much too small, and moved more gracefully than one. And then I heard it breathing...it sounded so...familiar..in fact-no. It couldn't be. My grief was playing tricks on me. It had to be that, because the only other explanation was so unbelievable,so miraculous. And exactly what I had been wishing for and fearing. That of my biggest dream and nightmare.

The breathing sounded exactly like Ella's.

And then, they spoke. And I had no doubt. It made me joyous, and furious.

"Iggy."

"Ella? Is it.. is it really you?" I whispered breathless.

"Yes."

And then my barrier broke. I couldn't believe it. Ella was alive! And she had wings! That meant she could-no, had to, always come with us! And this was what made me joyous. But at the same time, I was so angry. So much rage burst within me, only to be quieted by my joy. I was angry that Whitecoats would have ever dared touch her. How could they?! She was so amazing, and beautiful. And I knew that however long they had had her must have been utter hell for her. But overriding my joy and fury was relief. And I silently gathered her into my arms. She hugged me back with all her strength, and just let go. She started to silently cry into my shoulder, as I smoothed her hair, burying my face in it, so I could cry too. After letting myself cry silently for her for a minute, I became quiet, and just let her let go of all her grief. Her sobs grew quieter, and more time elapsed between each, but I just stood there and held onto her. I never wanted to let go.

**Me: Well, there's a little Eggy for all of you fans out there.. Personally I'm one too =) … and i'm pretty sure Ella is too..-smiles at Ella- hee hee**

**Ella: -dreamily- Wha-? Huh? Yes, of course I am..How couldn't I be?.....-realizes what she just said- Wait! I didn't know you were writing the A/N!! Sooo not cool, Ella!!**

**Me: -laughs- Just admit it, El. You like him! And you know you love that chapter! -mumbles- I'm gonna have to talk to Bell to get her to help set you two up on a date without you knowing it sometime soon...**

**Ella: What was that?**

**Me:-glances- Uhhh..nothing! Nothing at all! Well, y'all, time for us to go, so-**

**Ella: Wait, Ella! I wanna know what you sa-**

**R&R? Please? Gotta go before El tries to interrogate me! **


End file.
